ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Raven
scene fades in to the graveyard in the MK Universe seem earlier in the story. Raven, The Joker and Deathstroke are walking through it. * Raven (Rachel Roth): This is the location, but there's no base... * The Joker: And here I was looking so forward to murdering someone! and Deathstroke looks around, ignoring him. * The Joker: You don't like me much, do you? * Raven (Rachel Roth): Does anyone? * Sonya Blade: Over there! Deathstroke and The Joker turn around to see Sonya and Kano standing at the graveyard's entrance. * Sonya Blade: They must be the source of the transmission. * Kano: Then, let's get down to business, sweetie. * Deathstroke: Alright, Joker. Here's your chance to kill something...if you can. frowns at Deathstroke before walking toward the approaching Sonya and Kano. He removes a flower from his shirt pocket and motions toward Sonya with it. * The Joker: Pretty flower for the pretty lady? * Sonya Blade: Get the hell away from me, you-- Joker squirts the flower, which is filled with acid. Sonya gets her arm up just in time and instead of melting her face, the acid fries the device on her forearm. Kano grabs The Joker by the neck and lifts him up as Sonya inspects the damage. * Sonya Blade: My wrist portal! * The Joker: Hmmm...I was going for the eyes. swirling blue hue surrounds the five warriors and transports them to the Oan Senate, but Raven ends up at the bottom deck whereas the other four are on the top. The Guardians of the Universe are not present for some reason. * The Joker: Thanks for bringing us to your headquarters. We're interested in some technology. lets him drop to the floor. * Kano: Is this some kind of trick? * Sonya Blade: He damaged the teleporter. I have no idea where we are. We'll figure it out later. You take the ninja, I'll take the clown. * The Joker: What can I say? The ladies dig me. punches The Joker in the face, knocking him down. * The Joker: Now, if you don't hit like a girl... gets back up. Can't we talk about this?! encounters Mileena downstairs, her monstrous form fiercer, but she summons up her powers despite her cool look and having lost her demonic form. * Mileena: Raven. * Raven (Rachel Roth): Cute outfit. * Mileena: Soon to be drenched in your blood! The Joker battled Sonya Blade, Mileena equips her knives. Raven conjured her spells. Raven manages to match Mileena's skills as she can also take flight. She disarms her knives and knocks her down with her claw-like nails while The Joker defeats Sonya Blade. Raven watches the action. * The Joker: I beat her? I won? I WON! I mean, of course I won! and Kano are still fighting in the background. They pause briefly to take in what The Joker's saying. * Deathstroke: Since when can you fight?! * Kano: She's easy. It's ME you gotta worry about! continue fighting, and Deathstroke lands a couple of hits while blocking Kano's counterattacks. * Deathstroke: I never worry. Joker examines his fingers in boredom. Deathstroke blocks a few more of Kano's strikes and grabs his hands. * Deathstroke: You're good, but you lack discipline. kicks him away. * The Joker: Allow me to discipline him. Joker shoves Deathstroke down with ease. * Deathstroke: Joker, what the hell-- * The Joker: Step aside, Deathjoke... rage begins to affect The Joker, and he rubs his hands while approaching Kano. * The Joker: I hope you put up more of a fight than Blondie did, because this Joker is WILD! fight. The Joker's newfound powers prove to be just as effective on Kano as they were on Sonya and the Earthrealm criminal is soon down for the count. The Joker boxes the air around him in celebration. * Deathstroke: I don't believe it...he should have killed you! What's going on, Joker? * The Joker: Don't know, don't care. bends down and examines Sonya's wrist portal. * Deathstroke: This woman's teleportation device - it's what we need to get to Apokolips. I think I can reactivate it. does so and the five of them are teleported back to the graveyard. * Deathstroke: Perfect. Let's get this to Luthor. rage appears in Raven. * Raven (Rachel Roth): The hell with Baldy! * Deathstroke: What's going on with your eyes? * Raven (Rachel Roth): There's two things he forgot to tell you about me: I don't CARE if Bo Rai Cho uses Harley's skills and I don't play well with others! and Deathstroke fight. Even with his swords, guns and pistols, Raven still manages to knock out her nemesis. * Raven (Rachel Roth): Do not try me. near the end of the fight, Deathstroke breaks free of Raven's combo, forcing her back. * Deathstroke: Thought you were a pacifist. * Raven (Rachel Roth): You forced my hand. tie on collision. Using her super-move, Deadly Sin, she defeats Deathstroke. * The Joker: Some world-class assassin you turned out to be! I'm undefeated! Unstoppable! I bet I could even kill...Batman! (cackles) (Baltimore. Batman is standing in the middle of one of its streets.) * Batman: Alright, Joker, you wanted me? Here I am. Joker walks onto the street and towards Batman. * The Joker: Well, well, if it ain't Batman! Sorry about before you know, the "running-away", that was rude of me. You'll be happy to know I won't be running anymore. * Batman: I know you've got a trick up your sleeve. Joker inspects his right sleeve. * The Joker: Nothing up this sleeve...let's check the other one. Joker inspects his left sleeve. * The Joker: Nope! Nothing up my sleeves. * Batman: I don't have time for this. goes to throw a knockout punch, but before he does, The Joker jabs him in the chin. Batman is hurled backwards several feet to the floor by the seemingly meager punch and is understandably surprised. * The Joker: Make the time, Bats! Now you're all MINE! encounters Bo Rai Cho nearby. * Bo' Rai Cho: You have an issue, Miss Roth? * Raven (Rachel Roth): Sandals. Think the rest of us wanna see your feet? * Bo' Rai Cho: They will move too fast to be seen. and Bo Rai Cho fight. They are both evenly matched. Raven kicks Bo Rai Cho in the stomach and does a back handspring. Bo Rai Cho uses his staff, but Raven grabs it and breaks it in two, making it Nightwing's sticks. She knocks Bo Rai Cho down and places her heel on his neck. She looks over to see The Joker defeating his nemesis. * The Joker: I did it! I beat Batman! Aahahahaaa! I win! I win! I win! * Batman: Not...yet,...Joker. Joker dances around in victory, Batman gets up behind him and zaps him with his tazer. Joker screams briefly and collapses to the ground, out cold. * Batman: Fun time is over. You can't "rage" if you're out cold. opens up a communicator. * Raven (Rachel Roth): Luthor, this is Raven. Your strike team failed. The Joker's been exposed to the planetary merger and the power went to his head. You shouldn't have trusted the clown with such an important mission. * Lex Luthor: Give me some credit, Rachel. I used those psychotics as a diversion. Catwoman and I are still on track to take the portal. * Raven (Rachel Roth): You'd better be on our side for this one, Luthor. If not, I'll be the first one you'll answer to. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: MK vs DC Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes